


Nesting Birds

by silkbuggy



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Pillow Princess Bokuto Koutarou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbuggy/pseuds/silkbuggy
Summary: Bokuto is tired from practice. Kuroo knows just the way to help him relax.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038910
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Nesting Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGayBabyJailWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayBabyJailWarden/gifts).



> This was a commission!

  
  


The steam of the shower fills the small bathroom, fogging up the mirror, and stifling his lungs. The door handle crinkles under his hand as he steps out into the room, toweling his hair. Stretching his arms proves to be a strain. His back is already sore from practice, and Bokuto can only imagine how many salonpas packs he’ll have to go through to make up for the nasty way his muscle turned during a particularly powerful spike. 

Kuroo is sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. He’s wearing boxer briefs and nothing else. His hair is down, having dried like that from the shower, and he’s slightly tan from working under the sun all day. Bokuto takes a moment to appreciate the view. 

Kuroo crooks an eyebrow at him, a smirk forming on his lips, “Like what you see?” He asks, locking his phone and setting it aside. 

Bokuto smiles, not caring about his nudity as he slips a knee onto the bed, bending down to kiss Kuroo. His lips are warm and plump, a welcome relief after a tiring day. “Always,” he answers when they part. 

“How was practice?” Kuroo asks, one hand rubbing soft circles on Bokuto’s ribs. 

Bokuto groans, “Tsumtsum wanted to try a new quick and now my back hurts.” He slumps down, sagging on the bed and pulling Kuroo along.

Kuroo laughs, falling on his side facing him, “You know you don’t have to follow everything Atsumu says.”

“But the quick looked so cool!” Bokuto pouts, “It was like bam, and then swoosh, you know?” He illustrates the idea with hand movements, pouting again. It really  _ did _ look cool on the video Tsumtsum had shown him. Maybe they can try again tomorrow. 

“Hot girl shit, I get it,” Kuroo nods, sitting up, “Show me where it hurts. I’ll help you relax.” 

Bokuto perks up, lifting himself with a faint grunt, “Ohh, am I getting a massage?” 

Kuroo helps him turn until Bokuto’s back is turned to him. “Only the best for my little owl.” 

Bokuto flushes. Because of his size and general demeanor, he knows that people don’t expect him to be the type to like being babied and manhandled, but it’s not quite like that. Being pampered is the best, and, if Bokuto’s honest, whenever Kuroo takes charge, he is on cloud 9. But nothing - and he means nothing - gets to him like the pet names. No matter how many times Kuroo uses one, it always catches Bokuto by surprise, making him feel mushy inside, butterflies flapping in his stomach, all the love feelings striking him at once and leaving him as nothing more than a Bokuto-shaped clump of fluffy slush. 

Kuroo’s hands are heavenly. They always have been, ever since they were young. From quick massages after practice to rushed escapes to the showers during joint training camps, Bokuto has been through his hands in many more ways than one, but he especially loves Kuroo’s massages. He starts by digging thumbs in the small of Bokuto’s back, rubbing at the sore muscles in circles, easing out the knots of tension. 

“Hmm, fuck,” Bokuto all but moans, leaning further into Kuroo’s space, his back against Kuroo’s front. 

Kuroo kisses his shoulder. “Good?” He asks, lips trailing open-mouthed kisses up Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto hums, sighing as he tilts his neck so Kuroo has more access to it. Kuroo chuckles, biting lightly at the column, saliva cooling on Bokuto’s skin. It makes Bokuto shudder with unsaid promises, hands itching to touch and be good. He breathes out heavily, eyes slipping shut. Goosebumps break on his skin when Kuroo presses a particularly stiff knot on his middle back. 

A hand making its way up his thigh startles him. He turns to glare at Kuroo with half-hearted mock distaste. 

“What?” Kuroo asks, mischievous smile that Bokuto knows so well taking his features, “I said I’d help.” 

Bokuto frowns, all taunt, “You’re a pervert.” 

Kuroo chortles, bending to bite at the place where Bokuto’s jaw meets his neck, “You love it.”

Bokuto purrs, “Fuck, I do.” Kuroo’s hand inches further, touching the tip of his already half chubbing cock. He jumps, tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine, “I really do.”

Kuroo has the audacity to chuckle again. “You’re easy, baby bird.” His dry hand meets Bokuto’s naked length and he gives it an experimental tug. 

Bokuto moans, “Only for you.” 

Kuroo hums, letting go of his cock to lift his palm towards Bokuto’s mouth. His free hand rubs Bokuto’s tender shoulder. “That’s a good boy,” his lips are on Bokuto’s nape. “Lick.” 

Bokuto coats the palm with saliva until Kuroo’s hand is dripping. It shouldn’t be hot, but the soft texture of it on his tongue, mixed with old calluses from volleyball, stir him up. He sighs, biting his bottom lip as Kuroo touches his now slick hand back on his cock. 

He moans at the contact. Kuroo’s hand is hot on his length, engulfing him. He puts pressure in every stroke, spreading saliva all over Bokuto. His hand is a tight grip, and Bokuto doesn’t resist the urge to buck his hips, fucking onto it. 

“That’s it, birdie,” Kuroo’s lips tease his skin clammy in the suddenly too hot room. 

His thumb digs lightly on Bokuto’s tip, making a gush of precum flood out. His other hand is still massaging at the muscles diligently, working over the knots on Bokuto’s biceps. Bokuto tilts his head, and he doesn’t even have to ask for it before Kuroo is meeting him halfway in a languid kiss. Their tongues mingle, breaths growing heavy. Kuroo tastes like toothpaste and something that’s so distinctly  _ Kuroo _ that it drives Bokuto crazy. Saliva pools on the corner of Bokuto’s lips, threatening to spill. The kiss becomes bolder, open-mouthed. Bokuto tosses his head back and Kuroo bites down on his jaw, trailing towards his neck. He sucks a hickey over Bokuto’s Adam’s apple, making him mewl. 

When Kuroo pulls away, his lips are reddened and slick, hair tussled. He smirks. “Lay back.”

Bokuto does. The mattress dips under his weight as he sinks into it, sighing. Kuroo spreads his legs, fitting between them. His palms are searing hot on Bokuto’s thighs. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he says, watching the day Bokuto’s chest rises and falls. “What do you want?”

Bokuto doesn’t have to think twice about it. “Wanna be taken care of,” his voice is a little spent from kissing, echoing in the walls of their bedroom. 

Kuroo smiles, so full of love and admiration it makes Bokuto’s chest hurt. “Sure thing, baby bird.”

He tilts back, stretching across the bed to open the drawer of their bedside table. Bokuto’s stomach swoops as he recognizes the lube Kuroo picks. It’s flavored and scented, and they only use it when- 

He spreads his legs a little further automatically, propping his feet on the mattress. Kuroo chuckles, caressing his calf with soft rubs. “Eager?”

“For you?” Bokuto asks. He lifts one foot, using it to pull Kuroo closer to him. Kuroo follows along, stopping inches away from Bokuto’s face. “Always,” Bokuto answers, kissing him. 

The lubed digit massaging his hole takes him by surprise. Lost in the kisses, Bokuto didn’t even notice when Kuroo had opened the lube. The smell of artificial grape fills the room. Kuroo touches his forehead to his. “Ready?” He asks. 

Bokuto nods, “Fuck, yeah.” His hands are around Kuroo’s neck, clinging to him like a lifeline. “Make love to me.” He pleads. 

They start slow. Kuroo adds one digit, feeling up his walls, loosening his hole. Usually, they’d start with two right away, but this time, it seems like Kuroo wants things to drag out. Bokuto isn’t about to complain. He tosses his head back, enjoying the tingles of pleasure that roll over his body, the knowing heat building at his lower belly. Kuroo’s mouth doesn’t leave his body, kissing, and biting, and sucking every expanse of skin he can reach. 

He sucks one Of Bokuto’s nipples into his mouth, smirking at the moan he gets in response. His tongue is wet and heavy on Bokuto, gradually driving him crazy with each lazy lick. He adds a second finger when he deems Bokuto lose enough, making scissoring motions. His fingers brush against Bokuto’s prostate and he gasps, clinging harder. His fingers dig on Kuroo’s bare shoulders. 

“There, there,” he begs, a broken chorus of whimpers. 

Kuroo obliges. He angles his fingers just right so that every slow, agonizing thrust of his fingers rub the bundle of nerves that makes Bokuto cry out. “Fuck, little owl, you’re so lewd.”

Bokuto barely registers the words. “More, more, please, Tetsu, I need-”

And suddenly, Kuroo’s weight is gone from the top of him. His fingers are still thrusting, the squelch of lube feeling the room to an embarrassing amount now that Bokuto has fallen silent. He blinks, propping up on his elbows. Whatever sentence he was about to ask dies on his lips. 

Kuroo is bent between his legs, nose pressed against Bokuto’s balls. He looks up, smirks, and licks a stripe down, down, down, sliding his tongue alongside his fingers in Bokuto’s hole. 

Bokuto grunts, gripping the sheets for dear life. “Tetsu, fuck, I’m gonna-”

Kuroo lifts his head up, making Bokuto sigh if, in frustration or relief, he doesn’t know. “It’s okay, baby bird,” his fingers resume their movement, rubbing Bokuto’s prostrate with circular movements. “You can come. Tonight it’s all about you.” 

Bokuto’s protests die on his lips as Kuroo dips back down, tongue sinking back into him with no resistance. 

His orgasm builds up too quickly. Bokuto’s knuckles are so tight that it’s a miracle the sheets don’t rip. He screams, legs giving out, body going slack. His release paints his stomach white. His eyes are squeezed shut, so much so he sees black spots dance in his vision. “God,” he says, throat dry. 

Kuroo climbs up the bed, caging him in with his arms. “How are you feeling?” His chest is rising and falling fast, and his mouth and chin are covered in lube and saliva. 

Bokuto kisses him, nasty and filthy. “Fuck me.” He demands. 

Kuroo’s smile makes butterflies surge up in his stomach. “Whatever you say, pretty owl.” 

He sits back once more, hunting for a condom. Bokuto hears the package ripping open but he can’t do much more than watch as Kuroo rolls it down his length. He feels sedated and sluggish, basking in his afterglow. Kuroo holds onto his waist, aligning himself. he doesn’t warn as he sinks in, inch by inch, stopping a little for Bokuto to adjust. Bokuto hisses, oversensitivity hitting him, but the pleasure takes over soon. Kuroo rocks his hips, slow and pointed at first, but building up speed. His cock slides out almost fully, just for him to piston his hips, burying to the hilt. Bokuto cries out. His throat is hurting but he couldn’t care less. He watches the way Kuroo’s brow furrows and the telltale lip-bite that never fails to make everything a thousand times hotter. His second orgasm is building even faster than the first. Kuroo wraps a hand around his spent cock and he’s coming, spilling whatever seed he had left over Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo comes as well, after a few more thrusts, spilling inside the condom and dropping on top of Bokuto, spreading the mess of cooling cum on his stomach. 

They stay like this for a few moments, breathing heavily. Kuroo is warm and Bokuto almost drifts off from how good and relaxed he feels. All the muscle pain is forgotten, dug out of him by Kuroo’s skilled hands, tongue, and hips. 

Kuroo slides to the side, cuddling to him. Bokuto groans. He’s sticky and sweating, hair gluing to his forehead. 

“What happened?” Kuroo asks, nuzzling his neck.

Bokuto pouts. “I’m gonna have to shower again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on twitter @silkbuggy.


End file.
